<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>milk before sex by taeru (junxiao)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288175">milk before sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru'>taeru (junxiao)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Bottom Na Jaemin, Daddy Kink, Dom Lee Jeno, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Lee Jeno, Sub Huang Ren Jun, Sub Na Jaemin, Switch Na Jaemin, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin, Voyeurism, jaemin likes to be called bunny, princess kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jeno and jaemin are having loud, intense sex while a third party stands outside the door listening, aroused. jaemin notices, and invites the person to join in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>milk before sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>switch jaemin is the best jaemin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jeno’s groans echo around the empty dorm that are accompanied by jaemin’s high pitched whines. the slaps of jeno’s hips colliding with the younger’s ass is audibly loud. but the two be lying if they had said they cared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no one was in the dorm apart from themselves, the rest of the dream having left for the park a few forty minutes earlier, leaving the two to be as loud as they wished.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“jaemin you’re so good for me.” jeno mumbles into the junction between his neck and shoulder. jaemin replies with whines as he threads his hands though jeno’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the elder pounds into jaemin roughly, the force of the thrusts shaking the bed, resulting in it hitting the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and unbeknownst to the two, due to all the noise the didn’t notice someone had opened the front door of their dorm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">this person’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he heard the banging. it was unusual compared to the normal. it didn’t seem that far away. “the neighbours must be doing some work on their apartment.” he concluded, not thinking much of the noise. but who can blame him? it’s not like you’d instantly suspect it’s your friends fucking not even 30 meters away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the boy walked to the kitchen after taking his shoes off and grabbed some milk from the fridge. he poured it into a glass before taking out his phone and sitting on the counter. the run back from the park tired him out greatly, he couldn’t feel the back of his thighs as he sat down on the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the ‘construction’ continued to go on as the young male sipped his milk on the kitchen counter. at this point he was getting frustrated, the banging having gone on for over 5 minutes without fail.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he continued to sit and swing his legs as he scrolled though social media. but eventually a thought crossed his mind: where was jeno and jaemin? they normally sat on the couch and watched a movie if they didn’t want to go outside. he could see from where he was sitting, neither of them were on the sofa. it’s unusual for both of them to be in their separate rooms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the boy jumped of the counter, his curiosity getting the best of him and walked to the direction of their rooms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the boys eyebrows furrowed as he acknowledged the fact that as he got closer to the bedrooms, the banging noise got louder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the man peaked into jeno’s room to find that he wasn’t there. “huh? jeno and jaemin must be together then.” he said to no one but himself, “i’ll go check his room.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as the boy walked closer to jaemin’s room, the banging got louder and he could make out some sounds that accompanied it, although he wasn’t exactly sure what he was hearing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he took a few steps closer to jaemin’s bedroom, and from there it was easier to hear that the bangs were, in fact, coming from jaemin’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the boy noticed the bedroom door was creaked open the tiniest bit and just as he was about to peak in, he heard something that made his cheeks light up in fire.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“nngh~ j-jeno harder please!” followed by the banging become louder and more powerful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘what the hell?’ the boy asked himself, ‘is jeno hurting jaemin? does jaemin LIKE it?!’ he didn’t know what to think.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">slowly, his fingers curled around the wooden frame of the door and he inched the door open slightly so he could see inside, he needed to know that jeno wasn’t hurting jaemin.. is what he told himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">there, inside of jaemin’s room, he saw the shocking sight he couldn’t believe was true.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jaemin’s legs were wrapped around jeno’s hips, jaemin’s hands were entangled into the elders hair and sometimes pulled roughly making the other groan, jeno’s head tucked into jaemin’s shoulder as he sucked.. ‘we’re those hickeys?!’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the boy jumped back in surprise and pressed himself against the wall, hoping he wasn’t seen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he felt his cheeks light up on fire, he wasn’t doubting that they were flushed with red.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the man started to tiptoe away but on chance, his hand brushes past his dick. a small gasp left his lips as he felt the fact he was already hard in his jeans. he swears mentally at himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘it wouldn’t hurt to...’ he can’t bring himself to finish his sentence, but walks back to the door and peaks in once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as he looks back in the room, jeno growls out, “you like daddy’s dick don’t you bunny?” jaemin replies with a soft whine, “you like me breeding you, like that’s what you were meant to do, don’t you? my little bunny.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the boy’s body reacts instantly to the words coming out of his best friends mouth, the words going straight do his restrained dick even though they aren’t directed to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hesitantly, he touches himself though his jeans and he finds the sudden pleasure, almost making him fall to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the boy takes a peek into the room again to see jaemin and jeno slowing down, taking slow and precise thrusts instead of hard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he feels his pre-cum leaking through his underwear and onto his jeans but he doesn’t dare look down, not wanting to miss anything he see’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the boy’s legs feel like jelly as he strokes himself in rhythm with jeno’s thrusts. he’s not even touching himself properly due to the 2 layers of clothes stopping him, yet he’s getting such immense pleasure from it and he’s not sure why.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suddenly he feels a wave of pleasure pool in his stomach and he gets the urge to moan, although he can’t because he needs to be quiet, but he can’t, so he moans into his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">unfortunately, jeno and jaemin decision to take a breather, a few seconds before the boy moans. and unfortunately for the boy outside, his hand does not muffle the moan he lets out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he freezes in shock, not knowing if he moaned loud because of the blood pumping around his hears stopping him from hearing 100% or that he was just very loud.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the boy hears jaemin speak before some creaks of the bed they’re on are heard. he freezes when he hears footsteps coming closer to the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and then suddenly, he wants the world to open up and swallow him up whole.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jaemin exits the bedroom through the door and stands in front of him with a smirk, his hands in his hips, almost as if he had seen, or heard, the boy before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“huang renjun.” jaemin says, looking the smaller up and down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">renjun is still pressed to the wall, his hand over his dick as he continues to stroke it softly, unbeknownst to himself, his eyes are also glassed over and his face is flushed. jaemin thinks he looks fucked out, but he hasn’t even been fucked yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what a nice surprise.” jaemin continues, approaching the elder. the taller places his hands on renjun’s waist and pulls them together so jaemin’s naked body is against renjun’s clothed body, “when did you come home princess?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the elder finds himself unable to speak, just opening his mouth and closing, almost it like a fish. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what’s wrong princess? cat got your tongue?” jaemin asks with a laugh, “did you enjoy yourself? getting off to us while we didn’t realise? or you <em>thought</em> we didn’t realise,” he says, putting emphasis on the ‘thought’.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m sorry!” renjun cowers under jaemin’s hard gaze, his cheeks flushing, “i didn’t mean too!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“but you wanted to, isn’t that right princess?” someone says from behind him. renjun didn’t realise jeno had come out of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his back is pressed against jeno’s chest. renjun can feel his abs pressing against him and, unconsciously, he leans back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jeno places a kiss on the top of renjun’s ear before it trails down to his jaw and then to his neck and finally, to his collar bone. jeno speaks against his skin, “did you wanted to join us?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">renjun nods at the question and jerks forward, his head colliding with jaemin’s upper chest when his thigh makes it’s way between the elders legs and pushes upwards, successfully making contact with renjun’s hard dick.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“please.” he whimpers into jaemin’s chest, just loud enough for them to hear it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the next thing renjun knows is he’s getting hoisted up by jaemin, and on instinct, he wraps his legs around the younger’s waist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they walk back into the bedroom and renjun is placed on the bed. his shirt, socks and jeans are taken off in an instant, leaving him in his boxers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he looks at jaemin and jeno who are standing at the foot of the bed, looking over him with hungry eyes. it makes renjun shiver in anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“have you ever fingered yourself princess?” jeno finds himself asking. renjun, who doesn’t think he can talk without his voice failing, hold up one finger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“once?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">renjun nods and jaemin approaches him, crawling onto the bed with something in hand. the elder recognises this as lube and looks at jaemin worriedly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it’ll be okay princess, bunny will take care of you.” jaemin says sweetly and renjun visibly relaxes from the words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the younger grabs onto the waistband of the smallers boxers and pulls them down in one swift motion. he props renjun’s legs up so he could have access to the elders hole and coats his fingers in lube.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’ll be gentle, so try and relax your muscles for me. can you do that for me?” jaemin asks the other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">renjun nods. “i can do that..” he says quietly, with a small smile to assure jaemin that he can.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">renjun relaxes and he feels the younger’s finger circle his rim. he fights the urge to tense up and continues to relax.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the boy looks around the room to see jeno with his phone out. renjun would be lying if he said he was surprised. jeno makes a motion to ask if it’s okay, the elder nods which gets a smile from the other. he watches jeno position his phone on the bedside table and press record before he’s at renjun’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">just as jeno grabs renjun’s hand to comfort him, he feels jaemin’s hand slip past his rim and start to slide inside of him. the feeling is somewhat new and foreign to him, making renjun accidentally tense.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“relax.” jeno reminds him as he circles his finger around the back of renjun’s hand. the elder does just that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after jaemin had worked inside the other with his finger, he moved onto two. and at three is when renjun finally feels the sting.he fights the urge to tense up and stays relaxed which earns praise from jeno. soon enough it’s four fingers and instead of hurting, it feels much more pleasurable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">on one particular thrust of his fingers end up coming into contact with renjun’s prostate. the elder lets out a loud moan and tenses while grabbing into jeno’s hand harshly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he sees jeno and jaemin’s eyes meet, then glint of something unknown to him and smile almost simultaneously. “you ready princess?” jaemin asks him as he retracts his hand from inside renjun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the elder whines at the empty feeling and nods quickly. jeno leaves renjun’s side to go behind jaemin. he bends behind the younger so renjun doesn’t know what he’s doing but gets an idea when the youngest gasps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“can you go on all fours for me princess?” jaemin asks. the smaller does what he’s asked instantly, earning praise from jaemin which makes his chest swell from happiness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the taller’s hands play with renjun’s ass cheeks for a while to soothe him before he presses his tip against the elder’s hole.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“should we use a condom?” jaemin asks to no one in particular. renjun shakes his hand hurriedly, he’s always hated the things.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“you sure princess?” jeno asks from behind. renjun makes eye contact with jeno and nods. the youngest doesn’t disagree and discards the condom on the floor. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he positions himself so he’s pressing against renjun’s hole and says: “i’m going to enter now okay princess?” jaemin warns him. and he does. renjun thinks it’s better than anything he’s ever felt before. he’s already feeling his orgasm pool in his stomach and they haven’t even started yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jaemin takes his time entering renjun and by the time he’s bottomed out, renjun’s embarrassingly asking him to move. “your wish is my command,” jaemin replies to the elders whines.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jaemin admits he hasn’t felt anything as tight and warm as renjun around him, he’s already in heaven and with jeno starting to enter behind him, he feels euphoric. hearing renjun’s soft moans only adds to the pleasure and jaemin finds himself having to stop himself from cumming straight away.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jaemin leans over so he can give a small kiss to his back. renjun smiles softly even though the youngest can’t see it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">then, jeno starts to thrust into jaemin from behind, making jaemin thrust into renjun. the elder doubles over in moans as he feels his stomach tightening in pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he feels as if he is on cloud nine. renjun feels every part of jaemin’s cock passing though his body before pulling out and entering him again, it’s a sensation he wished he could feel all the time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jeno keeps up his pace, thrusting into jaemin with all the strength he could muster and pulls his hair back with his hand so they could kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">when they pull back, jeno’s head is buried into jaemin’s shoulder once again as he lets out shuddered breaths. jaemin shivers because of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it doesn’t take a long time for renjun to mutter out a ‘i’m close’ followed by a train of whimpers and soft moans. jaemin hadn’t even hit his prostate yet and renjun was already close, it made him feel good, great even.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jaemin angles himself so he can hit renjun’s untouched prostate and starts to abuse it roughly, making renjun clutch the bedsheets under him and clench around jaemin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the elder feels as if his arms will give out under him as jaemin continues to thrust and grip his hips roughly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soon enough, renjun feels his release hitting him like a truck and doesn’t have the time to warn jaemin. instead his arms give up and he lands face first into the pillow, his cock spewing out the white liquid onto the bedsheets.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">renjun clenches and twitches, and jaemin fucks him though it all as he feels his release coming too. he whimpers out a “i’m cumming injunnie!” before he tenses and releases into renjun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jaemin slumps back onto jeno who gives him a small kiss on the cheek and continues to thrust into jaemin. he fucks renjun and the younger though their orgasms until he is ready to release and once he does, he bites into jaemin’s shoulder. jaemin moans at the sensation of being filled up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jeno waits until the younger has calmed down to pull out of him and when he does,jaemin pulls out of renjun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the eldest collapsed onto the bed. his chest is heaving and he’s a little light headed but a smile makes his way across his face nonetheless.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he feels jaemin behind him and he’s pulled so the younger is spooning him. renjun welcomes the warmth and leans back into it. jeno comes in front of renjun and he’s pulled into the younger’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">renjun leans his head on jeno’s abs closes his eyes in exhaustion. “we should clean up..” jeno says.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“just a few minutes.” jaemin whines, his pink cheeks and wide eyes making jeno give in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“fine. but hyuck and the maknae’s will be back soon.” jeno reminds him and renjun doesn’t hear anything after that, too far in dreamland to make out the rest of the conversation.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for being so inactive loool</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>